Special A: A new threat
by storyteller316
Summary: A new school year for the SA brings a new threat that wants to end them
1. Chapter 1: A secret revealed

It has been one year since the SA was saved and now it's time for a new school year begin.

"Bye mom, bye dad," said Hanazono Hikari as she ran out of her house's front door.

"Is it me or has she been acting differently lately?" asked Hikari's mom as she and her husband sat in the kitchen.

"Maybe a little bit," said Hikari's dad. Later at school, Hikari was walking through the front gate when all of a sudden a group of girls came over to her.

"Good morning Hanazono Hikari," said all of the girls as they bowled to her.

"I'm still not used to this," thought Hikari to herself. Just then Hikari's best friend Akira walked up behind her.

"Morning Hikari," said Akira as she hugged her.

"Morning Akira, I missed you over the summer," said Hikari.

"Morning Akira, Hikari," said Tadashi as he walked up to her.

"Morning Tadashi," said both Hikari and Akira at the same time.

"Hey Akira what are you going to make for tea time today?' asked Tadashi with puppy dog eyes.

"I was thinking of English tea with some scones," said Akira.

"Sounds great," said Tadashi as he grabbed her hand. Akira's face just turned bright red in response.

"Hey Akira are you alright?" asked Hikari.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," said Akira as she pulled her hand away from Tadashi's. Later that day in the SA greenhouse.

"Hey guys, been awhile," said Jun who was sitting with Megumi and Ryuu, who was holding a baby monkey in his arms, at the coffee table as they walked up.

"Hey Megumi, Jun, Ryuu," said Akira. Ryuu then noticed Hikari looking around.

"What's wrong Hikari?" asked Ryuu as he fed the monkey from a bottle.

"Has anyone seen Takishima?" asked Hikari as she continued to look around. Everyone said no, except Megumi who held up a sign that said no.

"Looking for me, Ms. Rank Two?" asked Takishima as he walked up behind her.

"Don't call me that," said Hikari as she turned around and saw him standing right behind her.

"So, you challenging me again?" asked Takishima.

"That's right and this time I'm going to beat you in the box vault," said Hikari as she made a fist.

"Alright Ms. Rank Two," said Takishima. As the words 'Ms. Rank Two' rang in her head, stones in the shape of the Japanese words het her in the head.

"Don't call me rank two!" said Hikari as she throws the stones off. Later in gym class the two were standing in front of two box towers going up to one hundred feet. As the rest of the class stood around watching, the two ran toward the boxes and jumped on some spring boards that sent them flying through the air.

"Looks like I win again," said Takishima as he cleared the boxes.

"Don't think that yet," said Hikari who was a foot higher than him.

"No way," said Jun.

"She beat him," read Megumi's sign as they landed on the floor.

"Well, it looks like you finally beat me in something," said Takishima.

"Ha, I knew I could beat you Kei," said Hikari as she turned to face him. No one made a sound as they looked at her with shocked faces.

"Did she just call him Kei?!" read Megumi's sign.

"Yeah she did," said Akira who was the most shocked of them all.

"Hm, what's wrong?" asked Hikari who was confused at why everyone was staring at her like they were.

"You just called me by my given name," said Kei who was also shocked.

"I did!" said Hikari with a red face. Later at the greenhouse, Hikari and Kei were standing under a tree.

"That was a close call in class," said Kei.

"Yeah it was, hey did you let me win today?" asked Hikari.

"Just because were together now doesn't mean I would go easy on you," said Kei as he grabbed her hand.

"So you didn't let me win?" asked Hikari in a happy voice.

"Man you're slow," said Kei before he kissed her.

"Hey Kei what are you doing all the way over here?" asked Tadashi as he walked over with Akira. The two then noticed that he was kissing Hikari.

"Hikari, what are you doing to my cute Hikari you beast?!" asked Akira has she got a crazy look in her eyes.

"Well now that it's out, I'm kissing her," said Kei as he turned to face her.

"How dare you touch her," said Akira as she walked closer to Kei with a trembling fist.

"Wait Akira I'm alright with it," said Hikari as she got between the two so Akira couldn't hit him.

"What?" asked a stunned Akira.

"We have been going out since we were England," said Hikari with a slight red face. As the words she said rang through her head, Akira fainted, falling backwards onto the ground.

"Akira!?" said the other three at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2: A new threat

A day has passed since Akira fainted, and today everyone is visiting her house to see how she is doing.

"I can't believe I have been out for a day," said Akira as she sat in her bed.

"I can't believe that you two have been dating this long," said Jun as he looked at Kei and Hikari.

"Right?" read Megumi's sign. Before anyone else could say a word, a maid walked into the room.

"Madam Akira, your friends Yahiro and Sakura are here," said the maid.

"Thanks Lisa," said Akira. The maid then bowed to her and left as the boy and girl walked into the room.

"You ok Akira?" asked Sakura as she went over to her bed.

"I'm fine, thanks for coming to see me," said Akira with a smile. Sakura then sat down next to Jun and Yahiro sat next to Megumi.

"You know, I can't believe you're dating Megumi, Yahiro," said Kei.

"Well what can I say, her singing was what got me," said Yahiro as he held Megumi's right hand.

"Wait, her singing," said Hikari with a worried .

"Yes her singing, up close she's like a bomb going off in your ears, no offence," said Yahiro as he looked at Megumi who had a sign that said 'no big deal'.

"But from a distance it's very lovely," said Yahiro with a smile. Megumi was blushing as he talked about her.

"Whoa, that's the first time we he have ever heard you complement somebody," said Akira.

"Yeah it is, isn't it, also we have been helping her to sing closer to people," said Yahiro.

"Really?" asked everyone else in surprise.

"Show them Megumi," said Yahiro. Megumi then started to sing and when she was finished everyone cheered for her.

"I can't believe how good she sings now, not that you didn't sound good before," said Jun trying not to hurt his sister's feelings.

"It's all right Jun," said Megumi in a light voice.

"Megumi, you just spoke!" said Ryuu in a surprised voice.

"It's ok to talk a little bit, it helps keep my voice's tone down," said Megumi.

"I, I'm so surprised to hear her talk," said Hikari with a stumped expression.

"So am I," said everyone else. Meanwhile at a mansion on a small island.

"So, why is the S.A still around?!" asked an angry shadow as a phone was thrown against a pillar.

"Sir please calm down," said another shadow.

"Ben, go and challenge Kei Takishima and Hikari Hanazono to a match of anything you're good at," said the first shadow.

"And what are the conditions of losing?" asked Ben.

"For them it will be the disbandment of the S.A., and for you the collar around your neck will do what it's meant for," said the shadow.

"And if they refuse?" asked Ben.

"Come up with something," said the shadow.

"Right," said Ben as he left with a worried voice.


	3. Chapter 3: Ben's challenge

On Monday, August 17, everyone walked into the greenhouse to find a man standing at the table area. He had brown hair and eyes, he was wearing a suit and had a collar around his neck.

"Who are you?" asked Kei as he walked up to the man.

"My name is Ben Madison and I heard that two of you like competitions," said the man as he held his hand out and Kei shook it.

"Wait, I know that name, you're the owner of the Madison Oil Company," said Tadashi.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Hikari who was existed.

"Two against one chess, and if I win the S.A. will be disbanded," said Ben.

"Why would we agree to that?!" asked Akira as a fire from her rage burnt in her eyes.

"Because, I am currently ready to by this school and plan to destroy the entire school otherwise," said Ben with an evil smile.

"Alright then, I'll play you," said Kei as he stepped up.

"You and Hanazono Hikari," said Ben.

"I accept your challenge," said Hikari.

"Wait Hikari do you even know how to play chess?" asked Akira.

"Guess you're about to find out," said Hikari as she gave a thumbs up. A few minutes later at the table, a chess board was all set up.

"Alright, let's go over the rules a little more, the game will be you two against me, each player has to move a peace, and there is no collaborating with each other," said Ben.

"That's not fair, they're a team," said Jun.

"My game, my rules," said Ben.

"We accept those terms," said both Hikari and Kei.

"Now let's begin," said Ben as he moved a piece. A few minutes later Ben ended up in a bind.

"How can this be, I can't find a way out," thought Ben as he stared at the board with disbelief.

"I can't believe Hikari can play chess," said Megumi.

"I know, and you just talked again!" said Jun who was more surprised by his sister talking than he was about Hikari being good at chess.

"Well it's my move now and with this it's check mate," said Hikari as she moved her king.

"No way, I lost," said Ben with a trembling voice. Suddenly, a light on his collar turned from green to red and he fell over.

"What happened to him?!" asked Ryuu with a concerned voice as Kei checked for a pulse in his neck.

"Is he alive?" read Megumi's sign.

"Yeah he's alive, just unconscious," said Kei as he stud up.

"What's with that collar around his neck anyway?" asked Akira. When Kei looked at the collar he noticed a symbol on it.

"Biran," said Kei in a low voice.

"Who's Biran?" asked Hikari as she looked with him.

"He used to work for my family's company as a scientist," said Kei as he stood up to look at the others.

"Wait, do you mean Biran Castrul?" asked Akira with a surprised voice.

"That's him," said Kei.

"Last time I saw him was when he built the robot dog," said Akira.

"Yeah and when it went berserk my grandfather fired him, saying that he was a quack for building something like that," said Kei.

"Looks like he's trying to get revenge by getting rid of the S.A., something you like," said Jun.

"But why us, it was Kei's grandfather that fired him," said Hikari with a confused face.

"It must be because I'm the air to the company," said Kei.

"Then he's trying to hurt your family's company by coming after all of us," said Ryuu.

"Well we're not going to let him," said Hikari with a determined voice.


	4. Chapter 4: Biran's story & a sick Hikari

On the fallowing Saturday, everyone gathered at Hikari's place.

"My, it's nice to see you all again," said Mrs. Hanazono as Kei and all the others walked in to the house.

"You too Mrs. Hanazono," said everyone as they stood in the entry way.

"Well take care of the place while we're gone," said Mr. Hanazono as he walked over to his wife holding a basket.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Akira.

"We're going to the beach for a picnic, Hikari was supposed to come along with us but she got sick overnight," said Mrs. Hanazono.

"Wait, she's sick again," said Kei in a terrified voice.

"Yes, well we'll see you later," said Mr. Hanazono as he closed the door behind them.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Hikari as she stood at the top of some stairs, wrapped up in a blanket.

"Hey Hikari, remember we were supposed to talk about Biran today," said Akira as Kei hid behind her.

"Oh I remember now, hey Kei, why are you hiding?" asked Hikari with a sniffle.

"No reason," said Kei as he remembered what all had happened last time. A few minutes later they were all sitting at the kitchen table with some tea in some cups.

"Um H, Hikari do you mind not sitting so close to me?" asked Kei as Hikari clung to his left arm.

"Mm, but you're so warm Kei, plus I love you," said Hikari as she looked up at him with a smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, I hate that look," said Kei as he covered his mouth with his left hand.

"Uh, I hate how she's cling to him," said Akira with fire in her eyes as she stared Kei down.

"Now, now, let's settle down and get to business," said Tadashi with a nervous expression.

"Shut up," said Akira as she through a pie in his face.

"Mm, good pie," said Tadashi as he removed the pan from his face and licked all of the pie off.

"Thanks it's," said Akira as Tadashi broke in.

"Blue berry pie, with a cheery crust, and mint whip cream," said Tadashi.

"Good taste buds," said an impressed Jun.

"How did he manage to eat all of that?" read Megumi's sign.

"Akari could make something completely disgusting and he would still eat it," said Ryuu before taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah, except Akari could never make something taste bad," said Tadashi with a smile. Akari just turned bright red in the face as he complemented her.

"Alright how about we move on?" asked Kei.

"Right," said everyone else.

"Alright, so Biran worked at my family's company here in Japan as a scientist," said Kei as he opened a folder with a picture of a man with black hair and greyish green eyes who was wearing a lab coat.

"He doesn't look mean enough to have created that collar," said Jun.

"He wasn't, until the accident he was really happy," said Kei.

"What accident?" asked Megumi.

"An explosion in his lab caused him to turn into this," said Kei as he moved the picture to reveal a second one, this time it had a man with burnt hair and scars all over his face.

"Whoa, that's Biran?" asked Akari with a shocked expression.

"Yes, it happened when he mixed several acids together trying to make a cleaning agent, but when he added the last one they exploded right in his face, he's lucky that it didn't kill him right then and there," said Kei.

"If he was a good scientist then how did he not realize they would explode?" asked Ryuu.

"It's because the labels on their bottles where wrong, but he never saw it that way, all he can see is that it was my grandfather's fault for hiring incompetent people," said Kei.

"And now he's out to ruin your family," said Jun.

"It seems so," said Kei with a mad yet upset face.

"Ahh, it looks like you could use a hug," said Hikari as she gave him a big hug.

"Come on Hikari let go," said Kei as he tried to force her off. He was also having trouble breathing since she was hugging him so hard.

"Hey Kei why don't you call her by THAT name?" read Megumi's sign.

"That might work, right Ms. Rank Two?" said Kei as he turned his head to speak directly in her ear. Kei's words pounded through Hikari's mind as she started to tremble.

"Arrgh, don't call me rank two!" said Hikari so loud that the house shook and car alarms on the street started going off.

"Well, it looks like that made her feel better," said Ryuu who had been knocked out of his chair along with the others by Hikari's scream.


	5. Chapter 5: A day out, & the other Jun

On Monday, there was no school so Kei and Hikari went out on a date.

"This is the first time we have actually gone out on a date here," said Hikari as she held Kei's hand.

"Yeah, that's because we were trying to hide the fact we are dating from the others," said Kei. When the two rounded a corner they saw Jun standing in front of a store.

"Hey it's Jun," said Hikari as she noticed him.

"Hm, oh hey guys," said Jun as he noticed them and waved.

"Hey Jun what are you doing here?" asked Kei as the two walked up to him.

"I'm just waiting on Sakura, we are going on a date today," said Jun as he started to blush.

"Wait, what about you know who?" said Hikari with a worried face.

"He hasn't shown up after what happened in England," said Jun.

"Well then, I hope everything goes good for you," said Kei as he went to turn around so he could try and get out of there before Hikari opened her mouth.

"Wait, would you two mind making it a double date, justice in case, I mean it's the first date we have had since before what happened in England," said Jun.

"I'm alright with it," said Hikari without asking Kei first.

"Alright, just in case he shows up, but if what happened last time happens again, you're dead," said Kei with an angry face.

"Hey Jun!" said Sakura as she ran across the road to him. When she reached Jun she gave him a hug.

"Hey Sakura, um I hope you don't mind but I asked Kei and Hikari to make this a double date," said Jun.

"That's ok with me, given our last date," said Sakura.

"Alright so where are we going?" asked Hikari.

"A new amusement park just opened and we were going there," said Sakura.

"Sounds fun," said Hikari. An hour later the four were standing in front of a Bisney World's front gate.

"Oh wow a Bisney World," said Hikari with sparkles in her eyes.

"Wait, Hikari have you never been to a Bisney World?" asked Kei.

"No I haven't, but I have all ways wanted to go with my parents, but we couldn't afford it," said Hikari.

"Well then I'm glad we got to come here then," said Kei.

"I'm glad we got to come too," said Sakura as she kissed Jun on his right cheek. All of a sudden Jun heard a ding and fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh no, Jun!" said Sakura as she knelt beside him.

"Did it happen again?" asked Hikari as she ran over to them with Kei.

"I think so," said Kei as he knelt down beside Jun.

"Hehehe, guess who's back sweet hearts," said Jun as he sat up and with a different look on his face.

"Ah, it's the other Jun," said Sakura as her eyes turned to hearts. Jun then coot sight of Kei backing away from him.

"Oh, what's wrong Kei, are you remembering the last time we meet?" asked Jun as he stud up.

"Jun cut it out," said Hikari as Kei hid behind her.

"Sorry Ms. Rank Two, but my fun isn't over yet," said Jun as he ran through the front gate of the park.

"Here we go again," said Sakura.

"Di, did he call me rank two?!" asked Hikari with fire in her eyes.

"Hi, Hikari," said Sakura in a scared voice.

"Come on, we have to catch him," said Hikari as she ran through the gate followed by the other two.

"So, where could he be?" asked Kei as he looked around. All of a sudden they heard saw a bunch of girls huddled together.

"That guy's so cool," said one of the girls in the huddle.

"I bet he's over there," said Hikari, her eyes still burning with the fire of anger.

"Man, I've never seen her like this before," said Sakura who was even more scared of her now than before.

"Excuse us," said Hikari as she pushed her way through the crowed of girls.

"Ah, looks like you found me," said Jun who was sitting on a bench with two girls on each of his arms.

"Hey let go of my boyfriend," said Sakura with anger in her voice.

"No way, he's ours now," said the girl on Jun's left arm. She had blond hair and green eyes, she was also wearing a black shirt and a blue skirt on.

"Why you," said Sakura, her eyes now looked just like Hikari's.

"Now, now girls calm down, and I'll see you later," said Jun as he got up and ran a way.

"Jun!" said Kei as he and the other two went to chase after him, but was stopped by all of the girls.

"You mad Jun leave us," said a brown haired girl.

"You'll pay," said a girl from in the crowd.

"Sakura run," said Hikari.

"I'm not going to leave you two," said Sakura.

"Don't worry about us, just go get Jun," said Kei.

"Alright," said Sakura. She then ran toward the wall of girls and jumped over their heads landing on the other side of them.

"Go get him Sakura," said Kei and Hikari together. Several minutes had past when Sakura finally cornered Jun on a fairish wheel.

"Hmph, you're persistent I give you that Sakura," said Jun.

"Just give me back the real Jun and leave us alone," said Sakura.

"Not going to happen, besides who's to say I'm not the real Jun and the other one was just holding me back until he was hypnotized," said Jun as he took a seat.

"That's not true, the real Jun is sweat and kind," said Sakura.

"Yeah, well if you go to change me back it won't work," said Jun.

"Why's that?" asked Sakura in a scared voice.

"The line between the two of us is getting smaller, so if you hit me in the head like before, or anything else it's by by Jun," said Jun.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not going to hit you," said Sakura with a smile.

"Wait, why not?" asked a confused Jun. Suddenly, Sakura leaned in and kissed him on the lips, causing Jun to hear a ding in his head.

"Sakura you just," said Jun as they separated their lips.

"Jun you're back," said Sakura as she hugged him.

"You brought me back, but this is where it ends for us," said Jun as he pulled away.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura who was confused.

"The other me did all of those things, I don't want to do that again, so when we get off of this ride never come near me again," said Jun as he hung his head to hide his face.

"There's no way I'm giving up on us," said Sakura as she kissed his cheek. But this time he didn't hear a ding go off in his head.

"S, Sakura you kissed me and I didn't change," said Jun.

"Listen Jun, even if you change again I will still love YOU," said Sakura.

"I should have known you would have said that," said Jun with a smile. Meanwhile, Hikari and Kei had out ran all of the girls.

"Man they were fast," said Kei who was out of breath.

"Extremely, I thought we wouldn't make it," said Hikari who was also out of breath. Meanwhile, at Biran's mansion he was hatching a new plan.

"Sharen it's your turn now, make sure the S.A. crumbles or you'll be just like Ben," said Biran.

"Of course Sr.," said a female voice.


	6. Chapter 6: Megumi and Yahiro's date

As Kei and Hikari helped out Jun, Megumi and Yahiro were out on a date at the nearby mall.

"Hey Yahiro what do you think of this dress?" asked Megumi as she stepped out from behind a curtain in the fitting room. She was wearing a yellow dress that ran down to her ankles.

"It looks great on you," said Yahiro as he looked at her with a blushed face. A few minutes later the two were walking out of the store, Megumi with a bag in her left hand.

"I can't wait for the school dance, this dress is going to look great" said Megumi with a smile.

"I can't wait either," said Yahiro with a smile.

"Excuse me, Ms. Megumi Yamamoto?" said a woman's voice from behind them.

"Yes," read Megumi's sign when she turned around and saw a woman with brown hair and blue eyes standing there. She was wearing a bright blue shirt and a red skirt.

"I'm Sharen Dupre and my boss Biran sent me," said the woman.

"You work for Biran?!" asked a surprised Megumi.

"Yes, and I challenge you to a singing competition, if I win the S.A. will belong to me," said Sharen.

"And if I win?" asked Megumi.

"If that happens I'll be knocked unconscious, just like Ben," said Sharen as she showed her the collar around her neck.

"I hate to have that happen, but I accept," said Megumi.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Yahiro with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine," said Megumi as she kissed him on the cheek. A few minutes later at a nearby café.

"Alright people, we have a special surprise for you, we have two girls here that want to sing for all of you," said a man who was up on stage holding the microphone. The crowd then started to cheer.

"Alright, here's Sharen Dupre," said the man. Sharen then came up onto the stage and started to sing a song about the stars and sun. After the song she walked off stage.

"Well now that was pretty good, but now it's Megumi Yamamoto's turn," said the man.

"Don't choke," said Sharen as Megumi took the stage. Once up she started to sing a nice slow pace song about her and Yahiro. After she was done singing the man called Sharen back on to the stage.

"Alright, now that you have heard both songs it's up to you to choose who did better, so who liked Sharen's the most?" asked the man. Only five people cheered for her song.

"Not that may people huh, alright then who liked Megumi's song?" asked the man. The entire place erupted with cheers.

"Well it looks like Megumi's the winner," said the man. Suddenly, Sharen's collar activated and she fell to the ground.

"Call an ambulance!" said Megumi. Later at the hospital, everyone had gathered together.

"She's in a coma just like that Ben guy," said a doctor.

"That makes two of Biran's people now," said Jun.

"And we still don't know where he's located," said Kei with an angry voice.

"We'll get him Kei," said Hikari as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we need something to take our minds off all of this," said Ryuu.

"Then how about the dance this Friday night, we could all go and have fun together," read Megumi's sign.

"Sounds good to me," said Kei with a smile. Meanwhile at Biran's mansion.

"Both Ben and Sharen have let me down, guess it's time to take matters into my own hands," said Biran as he boarded a helicopter and took off.


	7. Chapter 7: Night of the dance

It was eight o'clock at Hikari's house when she came down stairs dressed in a baby blue dress that went down to her ankles and had white high heels on.

"Hi, Hikari what are you so dressed up for?" asked her mom in shock over the outfit.

"I'm going to the school dance with Kei," said Hikari.

"Wait did you just call Takishima by his first name?" asked her dad.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that we're dating now," said Hikari as the doorbell rang. When Hikari answered it Kei was standing on the other side with a limo.

"Hey Hikari," said Kei.

"Hi, whoa is that one of your family limos?" asked Hikari.

"It's actually Akari's, she wanted to car pool," said Kei with a disappointed look.

"Hey!" called Akari from the sun roof of the limo.

"That's cool," said Hikari as she waved to Akari. As she started toward the limo Hikari said good bye to her parents. Later that night at the school gym, everyone was having a good time dancing with their friends.

"Looks like everyone's having fun," said Hikari as she and Kei stood next to the punch bowl and watched as they're friends danced with their better hafts. The DJ then played a slow song.

"Hey Hikari, how about a dance?" asked Kei as he held out his right hand.

"Sure," said Hikari as she took his hand and walked out onto the floor, but before they started dancing the power went out.

"What's going on?" asked Akari who had been dancing with Tadashi.

"I don't know," said Jun as he walked up with Sakura.

"Did someone not pay the power bill?" asked Yahiro as he walked up with Megumi.

"Tadashi's mom pays the bills on time so that's not it," said Kei as he and Hikari walked up.

"Children of the S.A. your time at this school is up," said Biran as he walked up on to the DJ stand with a mike in his hand.

"Biran?!" said Kei. Suddenly, a picture of the greenhouse came up on a video screen.

"Kei Takishima and the rest of the S.A., I have a surprise for you, back when I worked for your grandfather Kei there was a secret lab built under the S.A. greenhouse," said Biran.

"I never knew that," said Kei with a surprised face.

"It was one of the many secrets he hid from you, anyway, in this lab is one of my strongest robots, but to get to it I needed that greenhouse destroyed, which happens now," said Biran as he held up a box and pushed a big red button that was on it, in an instant the greenhouse blew up.

"The greenhouse!" yelled Kei. All of the S.A. and their friends then ran outside and saw the area on fire.

"Oh and want to know something else, I'm not really here," said Biran as he walked outside before he vanished.

"He was a hologram," said Jun. All of a sudden something huge rose out of the fire of the green house.

"Whoa, is that Biran's robot?" asked Hikari.

"You fools are done for now," said Biran from inside the robot. The robot then started walking toward them. The robot was in the shape of a giant Viking.

"Let's get out of here," said Kei. Everyone started to run away as Biran chased after them.

"Whoa that robot's fast, it's already at the school," said Sakura as she looked over her shoulder and watched it crush the school building. Suddenly, a black van pulled up and Kei's brother opened the side door.

"Get in quickly," said Sui. The nine then dove into the van.

"Thanks little brother," said Kei as he put his hand on Sui's head.

"No big deal," said Sui with a smile.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Kei's dad who was driving the van.

"We're find dad," said Kei. Just then the van pulled into the drive way of their mansion.

"Get down to the basement now," said Kei as they all ran out of the van. Down in the basement everyone stood in a long hall way.

"Come on," said Kei as he lead the way down the hall.

"Kei what's down here?" asked Hikari.

"You'll see," said Kei as he put in a code on a key pad that opened a door he was standing in front of.

"Whoa," said Ryuu as all of them walked into the room behind the door and saw a giant robot.

"Say hello to the S.A. Supreme," said Kei. As he stud in front of the robot which kind of looked like Hikari.


	8. Chapter 8: SA Forever

"When did you build this?" asked Hikari

"About three weeks ago, when my grandfather told me of Biran's, I thought it would be a good idea just in case, but I didn't know it was under the S.A.," said Kei.

"And let's put the fact that it looks like Hikari behind us for now, and tell us how we drive it?" asked Jun.

"Jun and Megumi you two will drive the feet, oh and there's room for you two, thought you might like to be with them," said Kei as he looked at Sakura and Yahiro.

"Thanks," said Sakura.

"Tadashi and Akari both of you will drive the arms," said Kei.

"Right," said both of them.

"Ryuu you take the chest and tell us how things are going," said Kei.

"You can count on me," said Ryuu.

"And Hikari and I will take the head," said Kei.

"Got it," said Hikari. They all then climbed into their sections of the robot.

"Good look guys," said Sui as the roof opened and the robot flew into the sky. Meanwhile Biran's robot had reached the mansion.

"What, they have their own robot?!" said an angry Biran.

"That's right, and now you will see what we can do as we work together," said Kei as the right arm rose up.

"Rocket punch," said Tadashi. The right fist suddenly shoot out directly at Biran's chest.

"You have to do better than that," said Biran as he dodged to the left.

"Oh yeah," said Akira as their robot came closer before she punched Biran's in the head.

"Whoa," said Biran as his robot stumbled backwards a little bit as the head spun around making him a little dizzy.

"You might have a robot, but it's not as strong as one with seven brains operating it," said Kei as the right hand returned.

"Why you!" said Biran as his robot charged at them, but the S.A. Supreme's arms grabbed Biran's right arm, tore it off, and through Biran's robot to the ground.

"This can't be," said Biran as he tried standing.

"Now it's time for the Hikari Spin Kick," said both Hikari and Kei. The robot suddenly lifted its right leg which started to spin and brought it right down onto Biran's robot's back cutting a hole into it.

"And that's what you get for taking on the S.A.," said Hikari with a smile. Later, after Biran was arrested, the group returned to the school, or at least what was left.

"I can't believe the school and S.A. buildings were destroyed," said Hikari with a tear in her eye as she stood with Kei. All of a sudden light shone on them.

"Just because the school was destroyed doesn't mean you can't dance," said Jun who was up on a stage with the others.

"Wait you guys are going to perform?" asked Kei.

"We all got to dance, so now it's your time turn," said Megumi.

"Thanks guys," said Hikari. The others then started to sing and play their instruments as Kei and Hikari danced to their song.

"I love you Hikari," said Kei.

"And I love you Kei," said Hikari with a smile before the two kissed.


	9. Epilog

Ten years have now past since the incident with Biran, and now the school is fixed and a new S.A. has been formed with the eight year old kids of the old S.A. students.

"Hey guys," said a girl who looked like a younger Hikari.

"Hey Kikari," said a girl with black hair and brown eyes as she poured tea into a cup.

"Hi Kikari," said a boy with brown hair and eyes as he stuffed his mouth with pastries.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, honestly why did I get you as my twin?" asked the girl.

"You two don't change do you Takira and Adashi?" asked Kikari with a smile.

"Hey Uryuu pet us too," said a little girl and boy who looked like Megumi and Jun as they walked up holding on to a boy's arm, this boy looked like Ryuu, he was hold a baby kitten in his hands.

"Alright Saun, Yegumi I'll pet you," said Uryuu as he put the kitten down.

"Hey guys," said Kikari.

"Hey Kikari, hey where's Kea?" asked Uryuu.

"Right here," said a blond kid with brown eyes.

"Kea today I'm going to beat you," said Kikari.

"Try all you want Mrs. Rank Two," said Kea.

"Don't call me rank two!" said Kikari in a loud voice that scared the kitten away.

"Just like their parents," said Saun with a smile.

The End.


End file.
